Easter Mischief
by ImmortalSoull
Summary: Oneshot IxK


I don't own this story. But I have in fact adopted from the wonderful koji-sama because she was destroying her account. I give here credit for this One-shot. Lol. She did a great job, wouldn't you agree? Lol, I would update this on January 4, but I wont be here then, sorry koji-sama!

Easter Mischief

Rated M

Complete

Romance/Humor

Summary: ONE-SHOT Just what the title says... InuKag

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Disclaimer: It is my most regretful obligation to inform whom it may concern that I, Brandi Bleep, cannot, do not, and will not under any circumstances even attempt to claim ownership over any of the characters one may encounter while examining this rather pitiable excuse for a fanfiction.**

**This is really just a little one-shot that I am going to use as a try at a lemon. It probably will not be all that good since it is my first and everything. The plot is practically pointless and very unlikely as well as a bit random, but just bear with me here.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Easter Mischief_

Plastic white and pink bunnies decorated the yards of the residence of Tokyo, Japan. Colorful eggs were suspended from the trees and luminous pastel lights could be seen hanging on every house. Needless to say, it was Easter Sunday.

Inside the house that set on the Sunset Shrine grounds, tinkling giggles and girlish laughter could be heard coming from a pearly pink door in the upstairs hallway.

"Okay, Ayumi, it's your turn," Eri informed the blushing girl beside her. Kagome had invited her three friends over for Easter dinner and they had somehow persuaded her to let them spend the night. And now here they were sitting in their pajamas in a circle on her bedroom floor playing Truth or Dare.

Ayumi reached out to spin the glass Coke bottle they had set in the middle of their crooked little circle with rosy hands. Apparently the blush caused by the confession of her latest crush had reached all the way to her hands. The girl spun the bottle. Around and around it went until it finally came to a sluggish halt.

"Aha!" Ayumi exclaimed, raising a fist into the air triumphantly. "Payback, Kagome! Truth or dare?"

The girl in question began to sweat under her 'friend's' scrutiny. _'There's no telling what she'll make me do now! I better play it safe and go with truth._ "Uh… truth," Kagome answered hesitantly.

A rather sinister smile overtook Ayumi's face and Kagome couldn't help but think that it scared the crap out of her. "Okay, Kagome-chan," the girl began, putting emphasis on the endearing suffix, "Tell us the truth about your 'spoiled, selfish, nasty, violent' jerk of a boyfriend!" she demanded with an evil smirk.

Eri and Yuka gasped at this and immediately jerked their heads to stare at Kagome who was currently shifter her gaze to anything bet the other three girls. "Uh… um…" she stuttered nervously. Everyone waited in thick anticipation as a look of realization crossed Kagome's face and Yuka could almost expect a light bulb to appear above her friend's head. "Dare!" Kagome finally answered.

Ayumi's stature dropped in disappointment as she glowered at Kagome. "Fine!" she huffed, "but it's going to have to be a really good one." The girl's sulky gaze swept over the room, searching desperately for an idea. Finally, her eyes settled on the open closet in the corner of the room.

Everyone watched in confusion as Ayumi suddenly jumped up and rushed over to the closet. She disappeared into its confines only to emerge moments later holding up something fluffy, pink, and very scanty.

"Kagome! When did you get this!" Eri exclaimed, gawking at the skimpy little bunny outfit. It was pale pink see-through lace that fit the contours of the body like a swimsuit. The lace melded into solid silk in the pubic area and two little tufts of fluff were positioned on the chest part to barely cover the nipples of the wearer. A pink set of bunny ears completed the outfit.

Kagome's face was crimson as she stuttered an answer. "A-Ayumi dared me t-to wear that last H-Halloween."

"And now I'm daring you to wear it again! Your dare is to put this on, go out to that creepy well house, climb down into it, and let me take a picture!"

Silence fell over the four occupants of the room as they just gaped at the girl in astonishment. Finally, Yuka broke the unnerving hush. "That's brilliant!"

"W-what!" Kagome exclaimed, looking over to her friend with a face that said 'I can't believe you'd betray me like this!'

The next thing Kagome knew, she was outside being pushed by all three of her friends towards the entrance of the well house… and she was freezing cold! It may have been spring but the nights were still chilly and she may as well have been nude for all the good this little bunny suit did her! _'What am I going to do! I can't tell them I can't go into the well because I'll be transported five hundred years into the past! They'd put me in a nuthouse! _She thought frantically.

Kagome was still sputtering when she realized that she was standing at the edge of the well with her so-called friends grinning like maniacs behind her. Beginning to get impatient with Kagome just standing there staring down into the well, Ayumi came up behind her and began dragging her towards the entrance to the ancient time portal.

"Come…on!" Ayumi grunted while Kagome held onto the edges of the well for dear life, the other girl still trying to push her down into it. When her Eri and Yuka joined in with 'persuading' Kagome into the well, her tired arms gave way and she began a fast descent towards the bottom of the well.

They all gasped in horror when their friend began falling into the well, the three girls throwing their arms into the entrance in a vain attempt to catch their fall plummeting friend. It's easy to say they were surprised when Kagome suddenly vanished into thin air with a brilliant flash of blue light.

Kagome groaned and rubbed her head as she looked up into the twinkling night sky after her travel through space and time. Going through the well always made her a little woozy. "Ugh… How am I going to explain this to them?" she asked no one in particular as she rolled over onto her knees to pick herself up.

"Explain what?" she heard a gruff voice from above.

A deep cherry blush slowly spread across Kagome's cheeks as she realized it was Inuyasha's voice. Her stomach gave a lurch as the feeling of flying overcame her and she was soon standing in the chilly night air looking at a confused and very flushed Hanyou who had just pulled away from her after pulling her up out of the well.

"Wha…?" Kagome didn't get the chance to finish as she was suddenly flying through the air once again in the arms of Inuyasha. She shivered as the cold air bit at her bare skin and the boy pulled her closer to his chest.

Kagome didn't know what the Hell to think as they landed in a secluded area right by a hot spring. Inuyasha seemed to be sniffing around the little clearing, Kagome still locked tightly in his arms. After coming to the conclusion that this was a safe place for whatever was running through the hanyou's rather befuddled mind, he turned his face to Kagome and promptly planted a heady kiss on her moist lips.

The girl gasped as she felt the pressure of an intimate caress on her lips. Her wide eyes bore into Inuyasha's closed ones with disbelief. Kagome wanted so much to believe this was him, that he was lowering her to the ground right now because he loved her like she did him… but she wasn't naïve.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha, stop!" her plea was muffled by his lips on hers. She finally managed to push his larger body off hers and Kagome immediately backed up away from him.

"What?" he asked in a husky voice.

"S-stop. This isn't how it's supposed to be! People don't have sex unless they love each other." Kagome choked out in a sob. Tears were now streaming down her face despite her efforts to withhold them. "And… and you don't love me…" she finished in a watery whisper.

Inuyasha's face softened and he felt like hitting himself. The affect of Kagome's choice of wardrobe had worn off and he slowly approached her quivering form. "But… I _do _love you," he admitted in a whisper.

"Huh?" she asked unintelligently.

"I love you, Kagome," he said with more confidence. "I've loved you for so long."

Not willing to set herself up for heartache, Kagome was still skeptical even as her heart filled with a brilliant hope that she hadn't felt in so long. "What about Kikyo?"

"Kikyo isn't the one I love, Kagome. She could never add up to you. Kikyo could never accept me the way I am, for what I am. But you… you've showed me what love is, Kagome," he offered in a whisper, coming up to wrap his arms around her shivering body.

"Do you really mean that?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yes…" Inuyasha breathed huskily into the crook of her neck, sending delicious shivers through her body.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha," she answered in a half moan, tears standing in her eyes.

Inuyasha crushed his lips to hers once again, his hands roving over the silky lace that clothed her body. Kagome vaguely remembered the sound of material ripping as her scant outfit gave way to the hanyou's claws. His calloused hands continued to drift tenderly over her bare heated skin as her own worked fervently on the ties of his hakkama.

A heady moan escaped Kagome's swollen lips as Inuyasha's warm breath came in contact with her collarbone. His mouth wandered lazily down her body, trailing loving kisses as he made his way lower. Kagome's nipples pulled taught as Inuyasha's tongue darted out to swirl around the firm peaks and Kagome gasped with the intense waves of pleasure that washed over her trembling body.

But it was nothing compared to what came next.

Kagome grabbed a fistful of Inuyasha's silky tresses and cried out at the first touch of his warm breath, the first lap of his velvet tongue at her hot, wet core. The hanyou smiled against her tight ebon curls as a shudder ran through her body. "You taste so good, love," he told her in a guttural whisper made husky with his passion.

A stab of regret pierced Kagome's heart as he decided to leave her womanhood in favor of her navel but was quickly forgotten when one clawed finger was pushed slowly into her entrance. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat as his digit began to pump in and out of her in a rhythmic fashion. Her hips involuntarily thrust upwards to meet his cadenced plunges into her slick core. Inserting another privileged digit into his lover, Inuyasha brought his mouth back up to Kagome's breasts to return the attention they'd missed.

Somehow, Kagome's small hands found the fuzzy triangles that sat atop her hanyou's head. She began to lightly massage Inuyasha's ears with a loving touch that elicited a constant rumble from deep within his chest. Kagome giggled as she felt the vibration of his purring move through his still-pumping fingers and travel into her own body.

"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha panted.

"I'm ticklish," Kagome managed a response, though it came out more as a moan.

"Really." It was more of a sensual tease than a question. A smile spread across the hanyou's sweat-drenched features as he ceased his pumping and brought his dripping fingers up to his lover's lips. "Do you know what you taste like?" Inuyasha asked in a gruff whisper, slipping his fingers into her lips.

Kagome suddenly felt something hard lay across her flat stomach and looked down to see Inuyasha's manhood resting heavily across her torso. She blushed but reached down in curious fascination to gently grip his hardened shaft. The girl was surprised when she felt her body tremble with her lover's growl. She began a slow descent down his throbbing manhood, her hand passing over silver curls as she got closer to the base.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss before bringing it down to rest on his slick chest. "I love you, Kagome," he whispered into her ear before she felt his manhood thrust into her entrance.

Kagome let out a strangled cry as the tip of his manhood hit her maidenhead. Tears began to pour rapidly down her flushed cheeks and Inuyasha lowered his lips to her face to tenderly kiss them away. "I'm sorry, love," he apologized. Kagome could only nod and clench her eyes shut as he thrust again, this time breaking her barrier.

Inuyasha held Kagome to his chest as she cried out again in pain. He really hated this. He was the cause of her pain and he couldn't do anything about it. Kagome fisted her hands against his chest as her hanyou whispered sweet nothings to her, trying his best to comfort her.

Waiting a moment to let her adjust to his size after her pain had subsided, Inuyasha began a slow pace of thrusts, in and out, in and out in a smooth rhythm. Kagome met him halfway in his thrusts with her own each time. Suddenly, the hanyou felt his lover's hot sheath tense around his manhood. They cried out each other's name in a burst of pleasure as Kagome orgasmed and Inuyasha let his seed flow into her.

They lay there panting, trying desperately to regain their breath. Inuyasha rolled over onto his back before he could collapse onto his lover. He pulled Kagome with him so that she rested on his chest, never pulling out of her. The hanyou reached over to his discarded clothes and pulled his haori over his and Kagome's bare wet bodies to protect her from the cold night air.

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to her, planting a tender kiss on her lips before drifting off into a peaceful sleep to dream of their future together.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered back to his relaxed features, laying her head down onto his chest to close her eyes for some sleep. And as she lay there drifting off into dreamland, she thought, _'Maybe I should thank my friends after all…'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**This is so sweet! I could feel the love glowing…**

**Anyway, that definitely was not as hard as I thought it would be. Review and tell me what you think of my attempt at a lemon.**

**Review!**

**P.S. Ugh… looking back through this, I think I used the word 'husky' way too much, but I couldn't think of any more adjectives. I should have gone through my thesaurus. Oh, well…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
